


Omega for sale

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: I'll add tags as needed, M/M, Mainly Thorki, Marking, Mating, Mentions Starker, Mentions Stucky, Omegaverse, Shower Sex, Underage - Freeform, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: Loki was the son of the rich and powerful Laufey, a member of the blood tooth pack and the most well known omega on Earth. The reason he was so well known? Well, because he was a male omega in a generation where omegas in general were few in number, let alone a male. That and he was known to be troublesome, fighting any possible suitors and pissing them off enough to try and fight him, to which Laufey would forbid them from his son. Alphas were never meant to strike their omega... in public. Laufey made well on the men's attentions in the safety of their home and Loki despised the world. Until new face showed at one of the gatherings his father set up, what will come of this new stranger with beautiful blonde hair?





	1. A stranger met

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone to keep writing this, i love the concept but will quit if no one appears to care about it.

Born into a wealthy family, Loki was seen as a privileged omega, a prude in his ways as he had yet to choose a mate in his prime. The boy was barely 19 and he was already being threatened with kidnapping his he didn't choose, his father threatened to sell him to an omega whore house, the suitors threatened to mark him in his sleep, everyone wanted Loki to make a choice already. Loki wasn't ready, he had yet to find the person he wished to make his alpha, he hadn't found anyone who made his heart stop for the right reason. All the boy had found were old men who made his heart stop in fear of them wishing to pay off his father and his father agreeing to let them take him. 

No, Loki would not allow anyone to buy him, he would not allow his father to sell him to some disgusting alpha who didn't want him for any reason except to fuck and impregnate. Loki would choose, he only wished he had more time to meet the right alpha, the alpha that would keep him for more than just a good fuck. That was too much to ask of the alphas Laufey invited to these damned parties, because every alpha Loki spoke to were the wrong type of people, they were the type that already had several omegas and simply wanted a new plaything to have around their giant mansions. A new pal for their other toys, seeing as they had grown bored of the older models. Loki only wished for someone that wasn't that in the slightest, yet none seemed to show their face around the venues his father bought out for the nightly parties he threw and forced his son to go to at other wealthy men's mansions. Oh the things Laufey would do to please other millionaires, Loki was surprised his siblings or himself hadn't been sold to them. 

Loki hated these scenes with such a passion, they were filled with so many alphas who were trying far too hard to impress any omega who paid them any mind. These men were ready to make a bond on the spot if any omega allowed them close enough as a bond wouldn't effect them as much as it would effect the omega and they knew that. These alphas were rich, but they were deadbeats, if they hadn't been born into a rich family, they would be so poor that it hurt due to how fucking lazy they were. Loki scoffed as he watched the men converse, knowing their little secrets, their little insecurities and understanding that they would never amount to anything in their lives beside the fact they were born into rich families. Hell these men would only be known for how stupid and arrogant they were in their pathetic lives, Loki knew this and was determined to never end up like these men and women, he'd be so much more than them. Loki would be someone who did something with his life, if he could hurry up and turn 21, the age an omega was considered an adult and allowed to do things for himself, yet he wouldn't be free then either. No, omegas couldn't take care of themselves at all, there were only certain places they could buy a home and even fewer places they could get a job without an alphas permission. 

No, omegas were nothing but belongings that alphas could use for their pleasure and then throw away. Yet they were all told they would be happy once mated, told that alphas were protectors and the good guy. Alphas were all fake, Loki knew this for a fact. They all tried too hard to begin with, impress and omega and then make them their mate. They'd tie the omega to them with a bond bite and then they'd change into a hateful prick. They'd change from sweet and respectful straight into abusive and manipulative assholes. It was easy to tell how much of a change it would be by their scents. Oh their scents, how they gave away the plans of the men who were too arrogant to realize they were giving themselves away. And they thought they smelled good, but they really smelled so strongly of a fraud that it hurt Loki's head just to smell them all. There were so many of them, too many. All so strong and.... disgusting. Most around him smelled of, well, alpha. The men were trying too hard, cologne on that amplified their already nauseating scent. When all these alpha's scents mingled together, it made Loki wish to vomit. Not to add to the older men who gave him looks that nearly read 'If i could get my hands on you' and Loki knew for certain he'd kill himself if he were given to one of them. 

It was all too much to bare, Loki sat the drink he'd been nursing for the last hour on the table behind him. Plastering a false smile on his face, Loki made his way through the annoying crowd of people, the damned cloud of scents hitting him right in the face and causing him to stop in his tracks for a moment before he could continue on. In this pause, one of the men seemed to take this as an invitation to speak with him and Loki cursed himself silently for having stalled in his escape. "Hello there beautiful" the man spoke, taking Loki's hand before he could pull it away. The man kissed the back of Loki's hand and released it before he grinned widely, too widely. This man already made Loki uncomfortable and he'd only been standing in front of the boy for a few seconds. 

"Hello" a false happiness in Loki's voice, years of practice making it seem real "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Loki" 

"Oh I know, I've heard plenty of you. Your Laufey's son, I'm good friends with your father." 

"Oh really? I haven't seen you before, must not be too good" Loki retorted, maybe he could piss the man off enough to force the man to leave. Not so lucky this time.

"Funny one. No, Your father isn't keen on me around. He wishes our friendship stay mostly silent due to the pack difference. I am Surt" 

That name, it sounded so families yet also not. Had his father mentioned this man before? Probably, but Loki was not one for paying attention when his father spoke, he preferred to ignore the man until he left the boy alone to do as he pleased. Yet that feeling in the back of his head didn't leave him as he narrowed his eyes "Well, kind sir. I was actually headed out for some fresh air, so if you-" 

"I'll join you" 

Shit, Loki shouldn't have mentioned that, but it was too late as of now. He was usually so punctual, but these scents were filling his mind too greatly that he couldn't even think of a way out of this situation

On the way out, Loki lead through many hallways, trying to somehow lose the man, yet he kept to Loki's side as they made way into the courtyard. There were few people outside, but anyone was better than being alone with an alpha. Loki breathed in a breath of fresh air, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them and walking away from the building. The Surt's cologne was too strong to truly calm down, but being outside was better than being so surrounded by many alphas. This night was going to be long if it continued as it has begun and Loki had only been here for a few hours.


	2. A handsome stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit balls, I posted this last night and I already have 200 people checking it out. That's a new one.   
> So here's an update for ya'll.

It was a painful hour, the alpha didn't seem to get the damned memo. Loki would attempt to excuse himself from the man, he had gone through most of the polite excuses only for the man to either follow him or wait on him. Loki was beginning to get pissed off by Surt, he didn't want to speak to the man or deal with him, but the man knew his father and he couldn't afford to piss off Laufey at such a moment. With Loki's luck, his father would simply give his son to Surt as an apology for Loki being rude to the alpha. So Loki would play nice, for now. 

"I really must be going, my father said I should mingle with other alphas while here, meet new people." another useless attempt, but Loki was running out of ideas. The man had even had the audacity to follow the omega to the bathroom, waiting outside for quite some time when Loki had tried to wait the man out. He was persistent, he was yet to be rude to the boy, however and simply walked with him while keeping simple conversation. Loki hated having a chaperone, especially one that stunk up the room, but at least he man wasn't outright rude to the omega who had made every attempt to ditch the alpha.

"I'll come along, I've been meaning to speak with many of the alphas here. I need to expand my reach" Dammit, Loki was running low on ideas and literally just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. It was breaking his mind, being surrounded by so many alphas. Loki needed a little island in the middle of this sea of alphas, even if he could just speak with a beta among them, he'd be able to have a small breath of air. Too many alphas around had began to drive his instincts insane. Omegas were expected to bow to any alpha that wished it, Loki had yet to ever yield to any, but so many and his body wished to simply curl into a ball. 

"Aww now, this is no way to treat the poor boy, can't you tell he wishes to be alone?" a woman Loki had met rarely, he'd seen her around certain events his father hosted and he had known he liked her every time he saw her. She appeared to be an omega, but she held herself so strongly that it was hard to tell from across the room. Frigga, that was her name. Loki had learned it after many encounters. 

The boy gave the woman a soft smile, a true one, in thanks as Surt reluctantly agreed to leave the two on their own "Thank you" he spoke softly enough that the alpha could not hear and become offended by the boys thanks for his absence. 

"nonsense, omegas have to help one another out. I have a mate, so no alphas bother me, but I remember being your age. So many foul smelling men trying to gain your interest. It's annoying, not to mention it just makes your mind become jumbled with so many around" Frigga shook her head, crossing her arms as she looked across the sea of alphas. "Come, I'd enjoy if you would have a drink with me. My husband and son left to speak over some things and I don't much care to be alone" 

It was obvious the woman didn't care at all, but she was giving Loki a way to get away without making it seem that he needed to be saved. Loki couldn't help the soft smile that fell onto his face as he followed the woman out of the room. Stealing a glance behind him before the door was to shut, Loki knew he saw some alphas watching after him, one of which was displeased in being rushed away from his prey. 

A long corridor leading down to a much quieter room later and Loki could actually breath, most in the room happened to be betas or mated omegas. It was a room for the older and more timid people of the venue, but Loki enjoyed the change of pace greatly. He had always been one to prefer solitude and quiet, libraries being his safe space. This room was much more to Loki's liking. 

"Gaere, this is the son of Laufey. Loki" Frigga introduced the boy to a tall woman, a beta who was standing with her mate. The three women looked the boy over before they each smiled 

"It can't be easy living under Laufey's care, he's always been a tough one to speak with." Gaere spoke, leaning on her mate as she spoke "Have you chosen a mate? I'm sure your father is rushing you to make a decision"

"I haven't exactly met anyone I like, let alone to mate with" Loki responded, eyes down cast as he glared at the floor. Of course these women wouldn't be any different from anyone else. Everyone was just curious who he wanted to fuck and give children to. 

Gaere's mate decided to speak up at the moment, changing the subject away from the obviously stressful one "Frigga, wasn't your son here earlier? Where'd the handsome boy go?" she questioned, smiling as she allowed Loki to step back slightly and away from the conversation.

"He should be back soon, you know how he is for parties, especially ones with alcohol" Frigga responded with a laugh

As if on que, the doors to the quiet room opened rather abruptly, a tall man walking in and Loki was frozen in his tracks. The scent was strong, almost as strong as the men who had the disgusting cologne on. Yet Loki wasn't bothered by this scent, he rather liked it. The man was, well, he was disheveled in his way yet not unkempt. His hair was beautifully long, pulled back into a bun. He wore a simple black suit, the tie undone and the buttons slightly down. It was obvious he wasn't trying to impress anyone and that, somehow, impressed Loki the most. 

There were so many people here only to impress others, to show a face and pray that people liked the false mask they showed. Yet this man was here as his most pure self and just let people think what they wanted. Leave it to Loki to be attracted to the one alpha here that wasn't here for him. 

The alpha walked up to the group of women Loki had just left and things suddenly became much louder in the room. The women easily kept up with the sudden shift in mood, all beginning to laugh after the alpha apparently said something humerus. Everything was happening so fast that Loki had yet to realize he was staring until he was caught, the alpha locked eyes with Loki. Loki was about to avert his gaze when the alpha winked, Loki's face flushed slightly and he made a line for the hallway again. 

"No fucking way." Loki muttered to himself as he smoothed down his hair and caught his breath "No, you will not be choosing any alpha. Not even hot ones" he scolded himself, determined to stick with his simple plan of escape. It wouldn't be the best life, it would be hard, but Loki would be free to choose his life. He wouldn't be forced into anything he didn't want to be in. He wouldn't have to fear being sold off by his father. 

"Loki!" speak of the devil, this was not Loki's night "Come here, I wish you to meet someone" Laufey's voice carried a tone of command that Loki feared defying "This is Surt, he is to be your mate"

. 

. 

.

Oh fuck no

"I thought I was to choose!" Loki barked out, eyes filled with hatred towards his father "You gave me until my 20th to choose!" the boy added before he was suddenly shut up by the sting on his cheek. Oh yeah, he'd almost forgotten about that, the night was far too hectic to remember. 

"You need to learn your place, boy!" the man scolded "I have given you long enough and Surt here is willing to take you off of my hands without any issue. You should be grateful" 

He should be grateful. How many times had Loki heard that in his life? He should be grateful his father was selling him away. He should be grateful he hadn't been killed once he was born. He should be grateful he was alive. Well he wasn't fucking grateful! No! Loki was pissed. He was suppose to choose, he was suppose to be allowed to choose! "Oh shut up" 

oh shit, Loki knew he'd fucked up the second the words left him, another slap and he was on the ground. Cupping his cheek as he held back the tears that wished to spill "You will go with him within the week. Once we return home, I expect you packed by the morning"


	3. A stranger known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually slides new chapter a month later

"No!" Loki yelled in defiance of his father "I will not mate with such a brutish and rude alpha!" and with this, Loki was running as quickly as his skinny legs could possibly carry him. He was determined never to be with a man like Surt, he would never allow himself to be given away to such a cruel man. Loki would not be a bitch, he would not be within a harem of omegas for a man who couldn't choose one. Surt was abusive, that was obvious by the way he held a strong stench of hatred, Loki would not allow the man to touch him.

Loki hadn't been paying attention as he ran, running directly into someone in his anger induced blindness. A strong and firm hand landed on Loki's lower back, cupping around his side in its entirety. Large, calloused and almost safe feeling the hands were. Loki's emerald green eyes immediately shot up to the person who's chest he had hit. It was Frigga's son! What was his name again? Thor? Either way he was beautifu- shut the fuck up mind!

Loki regained his composure, standing and dusting his clothing, cleaning off invisible dirt from his near fall. "Thank you kindly," he began "I wasn't watching where I was going" he added and expected a scolding to follow. The alpha asking why he thought a simple apology would work and why he hadn't smelled him or some alpha related shit like that. 

Instead, a low chuckle rang from the mans chest. A deep and reverberating sound falling from the mans lips, his hair falling around his face as he seemed to have removed it from it's previous bindings. "No worries! Why would such a beauty have to apologize? It was a pleasure" the man spoke, blue eyes sparkling. Wait, not quite blue. 

Upon closer inspection, Loki could notice a deformity in the man's previously perfect eyes. Only one was blue, the other seemed to be a nice green color. Loki was transfixed, staring into the mans eyes with a slightly shocked look upon his face. The man remained patient until Loki had regained his composure. Shaking his head, Loki ignored the beautiful scent that filled his senses from being so close to this man. Loki cleared his throat to speak, but was otherwise interrupted by the sound of shouting from down the hall. "Shit!" he instead yelled as he propelled himself forward, hand grabbing Thor's as he ducked into a nearby room to avoid detection.

Bad idea. Oh such a bad idea. 

The room was a small maids closet where the supplies were kept. First thought to go through Loki's head was that the chemicals would help hide his scent, then he instead realized it would be Thor's scent that hid him. Considering the man's scent filled the entire room so strongly, or maybe it was due to the fact Loki's head was directly on the mans chest. Thor began to speak, only for Loki to shoot up a hand and cover Thor's mouth as he turned and looked out the door. 

Surt ran by with a few other alphas, all looking for Loki in order for him to be taken away and used. 

Loki heard a noise behind him, indistinguishable in where it came from or what it was, until he looked over his shoulder to see Thor seemingly trying to remove himself from the other. Only to realize the room was far too small to move away. It seemed Loki's ass was placed directly on the mans groin and the alpha was trying to avoid a little problem 'Probably quite big'.

Loki couldn't help a soft chuckle as he opened the door and stepped out "I'm sorry. They're looking for me and I figured you don't know you didn't see me." He began "Now you do. You didn't see me" Loki added before turning and waving. His wrist was caught mid wave and Loki was looking over his shoulder within a millisecond. "Wh-" he began before the wind was knocked from his body, his back now on the wall as Thor towered over him "Oh" he said softly as the man pressed into him. 

The closet had been a very bad idea.


	4. The omega, A heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is pretty desperate

Loki looked up at the man, the taller's eyes seemed so deep and animistic. Before he knew what was happening, Loki felt warm breath on his neck as Thor seemed to be scenting it without realizing what was going on. The man's mouth opened and Loki knew for certain he was about to attempt to mark Loki, yet the alpha pulled back/ 

Thor seemed to have caught himself, looking down at Loki as his eyes slowly blinked and the man was off of the younger boy. Thor ran a hand down his face "Sorry, seems I lost myself for a moment there"

Loki grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and pulled him back "No! Do it!" Loki practically yelled "My father will have no choice, I can go with you and let the mark fade! I'd be free" It seemed the perfect plan, save one flaw.

"I can't do that. Why would I mark someone just for them to leave? Do you know how badly that hurts? I'm not going through that again" Thor said, his eyes filling with a foreign pain that Loki couldn't believe this puppy man could feel. Loki knew he fucked up, but he wasn't going to stop as this was his best bet to not be given away to Surt.

"Please, I can't be given to that man. He'll rape me for the pups I'll bare. I'll resent my own children! I can't go with that damned idiot, he's a mindless beast." He was so desperate to be rid of Surt that Loki had long lost his charm or wit, he was in a pure panic at this point. "Please, I'll pay whatever you want!"

Thor eyed the omega and sighed "My mother spoke so highly of your cunning ways, but it seems to me that your like all others I've met. Desperate and selfish" he said as he turned to walk off, but he was frozen in place as a scent filled his everything. It seemed the scent went into his very skin, filling all thoughts of anything and everything.

Loki had gone and panicked his way into a heat, his knees buckling underneath him as he fell to the ground and covered his face in shame. He really was pathetic, so damned pathetic that he couldn't even deal with a single brute on his own. He had to go begging strangers to mark him and panic so badly he goes into a heat. Truly, the only reason he was this panicked was due to the sheer force of it all. First being denied his choice, secondly the one he was being given to and third, Surt was a disgusting man who would inevitably kill Loki by his lack of self control. 

"please" Loki said again through his hands, the words muffled and more to himself than to Thor as he believed the man had already left him. Loki sighed again, arms wrapping around himself as he tried to stay calm and steady his breathing, he was only on the edge of heat and needed to get somewhere safe before another random alpha happened to find him in such a state. He may be desperate enough to ask Thor to mark him, but he doesn't want to be mated to someone he hadn't even met. If Thor marked him, at least the mark could fade, within a heat a mark would hold permanently and he didn't want that.

Loki's eyes opened as he heard a low growl from the hall, knowing an alpha must be nearing, he looked up. To Loki's shock, it was Thor who had made that low sound. He was still here and seemingly very interested in Loki, more so than he had previously been. Not to say Thor wasn't interested, he simply hadn't been interested in what Loki was offering. Now, Loki was offering something vastly different and Thor was very interested. The man's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. The man stalked forward two steps before kneeling down and picking Loki up without a word. 

Loki yelped as his arms wrapped around Thor's neck as to refrain from falling "What are you-" Loki was shushed by the alpha as Thor took a turn and entered a room. Loki was blinded by the dark, but he could feel the soft of a bed under him and then the scent of the aroused alpha left him briefly. Loki was so confused, what was going on?

Than a warm rag was on his forehead "I'll only mark you if you'll stay. I won't lose someone else I mark, let alone someone I don't have to lose." Thor told Loki in a low and gruff voice.

Loki could hear the hurt in the mans voice, he knew what this would mean for him. Under the influence of the sheer fear of Surt and the confusion of the beginnings of his heat, Loki gingerly nodded "Okay"

"Good"


	5. The omega, a mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, they fucc. Don’t like it, skip chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support on this story!

Thor had moved atop Loki within seconds of his answer, the mans strong arms caging the omega in. Loki could smell every bit of the alphas scent, the arousal was the strongest thing, but there was more in the under stone. The alpha smelled like a forest right after a spring rain, he smelled purely of nature and safety, a fresh burning campfire. Loki was intoxicated the second he could fully smell Thor, his hands instinctively reached up the the mans sides and held on.

Loki knew what was about to happen and he was prepared, well his heat mind was prepared, but he truly wasn’t prepared to be mated and knotted by an alpha. Loki had played with himself through some heats, but he had never truly had any item to teach his body how to take an alphas dick or knot. His father had disallowed the boy to have anything to ease the heat, making his son save himself for his mate. 

Thor moved his face to Loki’s neck, body shifting to fully take over the entirety of Loki’s body. One of Thor’s legs landed between Loki’s thighs and he purposely pressed into the smaller’s interested and growing bulge. A soft gasp escaped Loki as the pressure was place on him and Thor took advantage of the opening. 

The man took over Loki’s mouth with his own, his short beard scratching Loki’s face in a perfect way. The omega went complacent under the alpha, one hand moving to cup the back of Thor’s neck while he returned the kiss and allowed the alpha to do as he pleased. 

A pleasant hum came from deep within Loki, his heat had taken over his mind and was telling him that all these movements were perfect, simply perfect. There was no Surt, no father telling him who to mate with. It was only Loki and Thor, alone in the darkness as they felt over one another.

A hand fell to Loki’s sides, feeling down his body until Thor reaches around him and lightly pulled him up enough to grasp the males pert butt in hand.  
Thor’s hands were so much bigger than Loki’s, well, everything. The mans hand could easily grasp over a Loki while his other hand easily held himself up. 

Loki pressed back into the mans touch, a deep sigh escaping as Thor moved from the others mouth to nuzzle his way into the crook of his neck. “Such a sweet scent” Thor began with a chuckle, nibbling over the omegas scent gland to pull a soft moan from Loki. “I can practically smell you leaking from here” he then teased, Loki’s eyes widened at the insinuation, but Thor back up the claim quickly.

Loki wasn’t sure if Thor ripped his pants or if he had just pulled them off in his confusion, but he could feel those calloused hands on the bare skin of his rear and he couldn’t help but arch his back. The alpha took this as an invitation as he moved his hand further down and allowed a finger to delve into the omegas heat.

The alphas fingers hadn’t even entered him and Loki was clinging to him, a mess lost to the lust of those mans hands being all over his body. 

Loki could feel the bulge of Thor’s dick on his thigh, the man was still completely clothed and Loki didn’t like that. Whines fell from the omega, nearly lost all his words at this point, as he pulled at Thor’s clothing “off” he managed. 

Thor pulled back from the boy’s neck and laughed lowly “oh, so now he demands?” He questioned, but removed his shirt nonetheless. Thor couldn’t help but want to please the omega, the boy was beautiful and his scent was intoxicating. Loki could tell him to kill everyone at the party and Thor would probably do it. 

“Stop toying with me already and fuck me” Loki said out of the blue, having gained his voice back and telling what he wanted. Thor’s eyes widened but he laughed as his hand delved back to Loki’s heat, finger pushing in as Loki gasped and arched his back.

“Be careful what you wish for” Thor said as he watched Loki’s beautiful reaction and only pushed further into the boy, watching every twitch on his face as the alpha slowly stretched the boy out. Yes, an omegas body was made to self lubricate and to stretch easily to an alphas girth, but Thor didn’t want to break the boy. Loki seemed rather small in regards to omegas and Thor was by far above average in the dick department, he wasn’t risking anything. 

After four fingers had stretched Loki and the boy was begging for the man to hurry up, Thor knew the boy was ready. Downside, Thor didn’t have any condoms with him as he didn’t plan this, bright side was it was very unlikely for pregnancy the first time an alpha had sex with an omega. 

Thor disrobed the rest of the way as Loki took off his own shirt, clinging onto Thor as the man picked him up slightly. Thor’s large hand held onto the small of Loki’s back as his other hand held him up and he slowly entered the boy. 

Loki couldn’t hold back the slight whimper within his moan, by the gods it hurt. Even with all the prep Thor had done, the mans dick was fucking huge. Loki clung to the bedsheets as he adjusted to the mans size and relaxed so he wouldn’t make it worse. 

Loki wasn’t sure how long it took, but with Thor kissing his neck lightly while slowly pushing further and further in, Loki managed to get use to the size and begin to feel pleasure. Loki pulled Thor into a kiss, craving anything that could be seen as affection. 

Thor’s entirety had made its way inside the boy, touching him in places he never knew he could be touched before, places he didn’t even know gave him pleasure as the man rubbed against them. 

Loud moans fell from the boys lips, Thor tried to shush him softly, but there was no stopping what had already begun with Loki. Fuck if his dad heard, of Surt heard or anyone else, Loki couldn’t be taken from the man he was with now. He had been ruined for anyone else, Thor felt too good, too safe, Loki wouldn’t go with anyone else. 

Yes, this was mostly heat brain, but Loki didn’t care. As the man sped up his pace, Loki clung to him, nails digging into the mans skin for some form of leverage as Thor left mark after mark on his chest and neck. Loki was close, annoyingly close as Thor thrust into him with desperate vigor. “Thor!” Was the only thing Loki has managed to say within the last few minutes, repeating it over and over.

When Loki came, Thor followed behind quickly, pushing into the boy as he bit down onto his scent gland. Loki screamed, but covered his own mouth as the man marked him. Fuck it hurt! It burned so good. It hurt but excited a primal pleasure on Loki, making him want more. It was done as soon as it had begun, Thor lightly licked away the blood before kissing the sensitive skin.

The man then leaned up, wiping his mouth as he looked down at Loki and smirked. Oh how Loki already wanted to slap that smirk from the mans face, but it also made his heart fitter. Thor did look like a puppy, it was annoying how cute that damn smile was. “What?” The boy questioned as the man didn’t seem to be planning on speaking.

With the break in his heat, Loki couldn’t help the embarrassment that came with being completely naked beneath a perfect stranger who was also inside of the boy. Loki looked away from the man, letting his hair fall to hide his face as he blushed. Not that this hid much as his pale skin gave away the blush. 

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek and made him look at him “We’ll talk more later, but I am one lucky alpha. You are absolutely beautiful” he told Loki before moving to lay beside the boy on the bed.

There would be discussions between the two, along with a fight with his father and Surt. Yet, right now, Loki cared for none of that, he just felt relaxed and safe. He wondered how long that would last.


	6. An omega, mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter when it seemed dead. I'm just full of surprises

It had been a few days since Loki and Thor had disappeared, most all of the party had left and gone on their own ways as Laufey was not kind to loitering. Loki and Thor had spent those days making sure the mark stuck, in other words Thor fucked Loki senseless and marked him all over. Any scent gland Thor could get his mouth on had been bitten and marked, hickeys littered the boys body and his hair was disheveled. Through all this, as Loki stood in the bathroom upon one of the final days of his head, he caught himself smiling lightly. 

While Loki and Thor had yet to have a proper conversation among the omega's heat, there had been breaks of sanity within it where the two had discussed a bit of what was happening. Loki had explained how he felt about possibly being mated to Surt and Thor promised to protect him from that. Thor reassured the male that his father could not force their mark away, there was a permanence to a mark made within heat. Even if Surt tried to mark Loki over Thor's, in the rare chance the two were alone or somehow Thor was not present, Surt's mark would be rejected by Loki's body. There seemed to be a genetic code that only accepted one alpha to have rights to an omega's body once the omega was marked. While some alphas were strange and managed to go against this, most and almost all alphas were unable to get near an omega sexually if they were marked. Due to the rewriting of the omega's scent to tangle with their alphas, most alphas cannot even think of taking ones omega, especially when the alphas scent was as protective and strong as Loki had learned Thor's scent is. 

Despite having taken at least three showers over these few days, Loki could still so easily smell Thor on his body, within his nose like it was stuck permanently to his entire being, and it was. Loki swiped a hand over the mirror as it steamed up, he sighed as he looked upon the main mating mark on his neck. It was an oddly beautiful sight for it to be technically a wound upon his otherwise perfect skin. It was nice, Loki realized, that all the dark marks upon his body were made within a passionate battle for pleasure between the two and not a fight to harm the omega. 

Loki turned, stretching his lithe body as he walked to the shower, water already hot and ready for him to enter. As he adjusted the temperature to be just hot enough to be a bit stinging to his wounds but not so much to burn him, he didn't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening. Climbing in, the male let out a soft sound, much like a squeal, when two strong hands wrapped around his waist and a chin laid on his shoulder. A sigh left the boy's body as he easily relaxed into Thor's embrace, something he never expected himself capable of doing with an alpha, let alone HIS alpha.

"It's not polite to enter when ones washing when not invited." Loki teased the man, head resting back on the others chest as he let one hand reach down to intertwine with Thor's that rested on his chest.

Thor merely chuckled, nose tickling Loki's cheek "Then you should invite me, would hate to be rude. I'm not leaving"

Loki rolled his eyes as he spun around and simply pulled Thor in with him "You have no respect for customs" he noted to the other, shaking his head lightly 

Thor shrugged "Hard to focus on customs when your scent comes under the door, as alluring as it is, and I know you're in here alone." 

Loki raised an eyebrow as he wet himself with the water, picking up some soap to begin washing the sweat from his body "Would you rather I be with someone else?" he questioned, which seemed to have struck something within Thor as the alpha placed his hands back on the boys hips and pulled him back roughly.

"No" he almost growled into the back of the others head "You're not allowed to have anyone else, I'd sooner rip their dick off and shove it down their own throat" the man threatened, a predatory scent coming from him. Loki could almost moan from the feeling that scent brought out in him, a need to bow and obey to the man, but his stubbornness kept him standing and speaking.

"Hmm. Not convinced. I mean, if you don't want me to be alone so badly, then what should I do about that?" Loki continued to tease the man, wanting the same reaction he'd been wanting the last few days. "Who knows what I may do if I'm left to my own devices, I'm not known to exactly behave myself." He added a soft wiggle to his hips, pressing back into Thor. 

Getting a groan from the Alpha, Loki continued to lightly move against the other, water running down his chest as Thor's back pressed against the shower wall. Hands still upon Loki's body, the alpha pulled back with every movement of Loki, slowly losing himself to the cunning omega who got what he wanted when he wanted. Having passed fear and learned how to control the alpha had brought the real Loki to light, allowing him to be the little trickster he was in order to get what he needed from the alpha. 

"Then I guess I'll teach you to behave" Thor said, turning Loki around, eyes lustful and wanting as he looked over Loki. The omega's own eyes widened lightly before the smirk returned to his lips. Licking over his bottom lip, Loki took said lip into his mouth and bit it lightly as he sized Thor up. 

"Oh?" he questioned as a hand met with the males cocked hip, looking up with a challenging gaze "and how do you plan to do that?" he added, sure the man would simply dry them both off to go in the next room. What Loki did not expect was for Thor to take one step forward, pick Loki up and wrap the smaller's legs around his own waist. 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Thor whispered to the male as he slowly lowered Loki down, one hand holding the other up with such an obvious show of strength that Loki couldn't hold in the moan this time. Thor used his free hand to guide himself within Loki, heat enveloping him as he held the other up, ankles locked behind his back. 

"Fuck" Loki muttered, forehead landing on Thor's shoulder as he had to adjust to the new angle with which Thor was entering him, it hit all the right parts within him, had the omega unraveling under the others touch. Thor hadn't even done anything aside from enter him and Loki felt like he could cum already. 

"That's what I was planning" Thor responded, to which Loki hit the males chest lightly, calling him and idiot, breaking off on the end as Thor thrust up into the omega. 

Loki felt like jelly as Thor used gravity against him, pulling Loki up only to let his old loose for the male to sink back down onto his dick, the omega threw his head back in pleasure and Thor took over the empty space of his neck. He had to step back once to place his back against the shower wall to keep from slipping, but as soon as Thor's back was there, the man set a merciless pace. He fuck up into Loki as the omega begged for it to be deeper, harder and faster. Thor did as he was commanded, fucking Loki until his legs were jelly. Cum leaking from his aching hole, Loki wasn't forced to stand to wash. Rather, Thor turned off the shower and instead started a bath for the boy. 

Helping the omega clean, with only a little funny business as hands lingered, Thor then dried him and carried him back into the bedroom. "I'm no lamb, I am fully capable of caring for myself" Loki argued the whole time, only for Thor to respond in turn. 

"I'm aware, but I want to" and Loki couldn't argue with that. It was nice, to be cared for, even thought Loki would never admit to it. 

As he was carried to the bed, Loki took notice to the fact Thor had cleaned up the room for them, having changed the blankets with spares from the closet and made sure Loki had enough blankets to be comfortable. He was left staring at Thor for a moment before demanding being put down. He argued lightly as Thor cuddled up to him, but it had no real bite to it as Loki easily nuzzled to the males chest and feel into another slumber.


End file.
